Isshōmaru Ureshii
"Someone both genders could fall in love with." - Dusk-sama Isshōmaru Ureshii '(嬉しい一笑丸 Ureshii Isshoumaru'') or just '''Isshō Ureshii (嬉しい一笑 Ureshii Isshou) is a fanon character of the Bleach Series and a Rogue Shinigami. He is husband to Awai Shirosaki. Appearance Isshou, despite his feminine appearance, is in fact an androgynous okama boy who cross dresses like a girl. He has short brown hair with a bang down the middle and clips on each side, a slim figure, wide green eyes, and wears a salmon pink kimono with decorated with flowers. When he wears his Zanpakuto, it is on his waist, held up by his kimono's sash. As an adult, his appearance has remained feminine, perhaps even more so. He now long brown hair in twin tails, emerald green eyes, a beige shirt, black dress/apron over it, and , along with an apparently padded chest. His Zanpakuto is worn on his waist when carried. Personality Isshou is always cheerful, and gets along easily with others, even perfect strangers. Unfortunately, he tends to borrow things from others, and what he "borrows" is never seen again. As mentioned above he is overly cheerful, to the point where some find it annoying, others cute. He's usually occupied with video or on-line , manga, anime, or all of the above, and is rarely seen training, despite having great power himself. As he's gotten older, he's become more impatient and spunky, yet still retains his cheerfulness and "Magpie" like tendencies. While Isshou is married to Awai Shirosaki, he seems to have taken an interest in Yuuki Kaburagi, something Awai himself has not commented or complained about. History Isshou was born to a well off family of former Shinigami in the Soul Society, somewhere in the Junrinran district of Rukongai. His father forced him to train from a young age and this became his daily schedule. His mother and he asked his father to ease up on training, though her refused, and merely increased the intensity of Isshou's training. This caused him to grow rather distant from his father, and he spent his free time with his mother or outside with Awai Shirosaki. Spending time with his mother caused him to mimic her behavior. After awhile he got annoyed with his father's strict regimen's of training and tried to kill him. Ultimately he failed, and his father forced him out, despite his mother's protests. He left and currently inhabits the human world with Awai. Synopsis *Poison and Blades! Yuzuru vs Isshōmaru *Twin Bout: Ureshi vs Nagareboshi *Web of Scarlet Arc *Simple and Clean *Dimensions Are Relative Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Isshou boasts a great amount of spiritual energy, outstripping a Captain by a decent amount. His spiritual energy is colored emerald green. Kidō Master: Isshō has a surprisingly vast knowledge of Kidō. He is able to use spells of different ranks in quick succession and without incantation, although for a Hadō in the 90's he needed the chant the incantation first. :*'Garganta' (黒腔 (ガルガンタ), Garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity"): The technique allows one to move between dimensions (e.i. from the living world to Hueco Mundo and vice-versa). Isshou has demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Isshou uses the same incantation as Urahara: "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis." Deception: Utilizing his appearance and altering his voice, Isshou tends to look as innocent as possible in the hope that the opponent will falter and he will finish him off in that instant. Enhanced Strength: Combining his great control of reishi with his Shinigami strength, Isshou is arguably one of the strongest spiritual beings around. He can break bones, boulders, and even lift heavy objects. Flash Steps Master: Isshou, due to his small size and light weight, is naturally fast, and is shown to be an expert at Flash Steps, being able to match Yuzuru Akiraka's Senken no mai, a move that relies on intense speed, and suffer only minor scratches. Swordsmanship Specialist: Isshou possesses decent skills in Zanjutsu, though, due to his own admission, they are weaker than his skills in Kidō. He can, however, release his Zanpakutō and use it effectively. Hakuda Expert: Isshou also possesses decent skill in hand to hand combat, even though he prefers the use of his sword, he is able to use bare-hands attacks if he feels the need. *'Panchira Torunēdo' (パンチラトルネード, Panty-flash Tornado):a technique where the user does a upside rotating straddle split, similar to a tornado, this has the effect of delivering a multiple kick attack at opponent that is near them. Zanpakutō Shinkon (心魂 Heart and Soul) is Isshou's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a Katana with a heart shaped guard and mini-hearts decorating the blade, and a gold and silver sheath. :Heigō (併合 Melding): With this ability, Isshou can take two or more forms he's obtained, combining them into a new form, a new person. This can only be done between forms of similar species (i.e., Shinigami cannot be merged with Arrancar). Visored and Shinigami however, can combine. There is now limit to how many times Isshou can do this, and it doesn't require an actual process. Shikai: 'Isshou's Shikai takes the form of an pink Katana with a spiked guard and a red and blue clothed hilt. :'Shikai Special Abilities: 'Shinkon has two special abilties each activated by a different release command, either of which can trigger the Shikai transformation. *'Kenbōssū:(権謀術数 Trickery) is Isshou's Zanpakuto ability, activated by the command Shudder (ぞくぞく Zokuzoku). It is unique as when it cut's an opponent, it heals the wound as it cuts, yet at the same time injecting a toxin into their body which magnifies signals sent to the bodies pain receptors and causes intense pain. To the opponent however it looks as if the blade phased right through them, and they begin to wonder how they are feeling their pain, sometimes causing panic. The healing serves so that the opponent cannot numb their pain by healing the wound, thus causing pain with no wound. *'Yuigon: '(遺言 Last Request) is Isshou's second and last known Zanpakuto ability. Activated by the command Wish (願い Negai), Isshou can mimic external appearances, as well as emulate physical abilities. When that person's ability is greater than Isshou's own power, it's effect is short lived, but it makes no point to mimic a weaker person so it has limited usefulness. To emulate a person, Isshou must first have met said person and learned both their name, full or otherwise, and seen their face. Then the person's whole life, memories, and power's up to the point where Isshou met them are "recorded" into his Zanpakuto and it allows him to replay them with perfect fidelity. However the ability only lasts a mere ten minutes, after which the person's form may not be used again for ten days, so as mentioned above it has limited usefulness. If it is to have any use at all, one can consider it an "animated Last Will & Testament". ::Forms Available: :::*'Awai Shirosaki' :::*'Yuzuru Akiraka' :::*'Gai Nagareboshi' There is a link formed between Isshō and the person whose form he copied the moment he initiates this technique. Any abilities and memories the originals gain, Isshō gains when he activates the technique, no matter how far away he is. Bankai: Shinkon Kōme (心魂鉱石恵み Heart and Soul, Crystal Blessing): In Bankai, Isshou's Zanpakutō becomes crystalline, hence it's namesake, though it retain's it Shikai design. In Bankai, Isshou himself dons a sky blue kimono, with a gold and silver colored sash, and wears geta. :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Shinkon Kōme's true nature as a Poison-type Zanpakutō is revealed, and expanded upon, while also keeping it's Shikai abilities and strengthening them. *'Irosumi' (色霞 Colorful Mist): Upon uttering this attacks name, the crystallized blade shatters into two segments, invisible mist that cannot be seen, heard, and lacks an odor, and fragments of crystal mist, which reflect the sunlight and create a rainbow glow. While the opponents believes the mist that they can see is the threat, the invisible mist is breathed unknowingly by the opponent, and it passes into their bloodstream, where it flows throughout the body until it reaches the heart, which stops, killing the opponent. *'Kamo Wa Negi Wo Shotte Kuru' (鴨が葱を背負って来る, lit. a duck comes bearing green onions): One of the longest attack names in the history of Zanpakutō, Kamo Wa Negi Wo Shotte Kuru utilizes poison from the tip of the blade the moment the Zanpakutō stabs it's target. All of the opponent's Kidō, and energy based attacks are strengthened, but the users physical capabilites (i.e strength, stamina) are weakened drastically. The attack name is based on the saying Kamo Wa Negi Wo Shotte Kuru (鴨が葱を背負って来る, lit. a duck comes bearing green onions), which, as a saying, means a "surprising but convenient occurrence", and Isshou notes that the attack does not live up to it's namesake. *'Jyaki' (邪気 Evil Gas): Another "breathable" technique of Isshou's, he twirl's his blade above his head, and it issues visible purple gas that is a potent poison. Isshou himself is immune to the poison, and therefore can use it as an effective smokescreen when he wishes to escape, the poison causes immense pain and paralysis when inhaled. *'Sesshōmaru' (殺生丸 Killing Perfection): After his crystal blade pierces his opponent up to the guard, it contracts, shrinking down to the size of a wakizashi so it fits fully it the opponent's body. Upon uttering the command Kesshō (結晶 Crystallization, translated as Crystallize), the blade shatters inside the opponent's body and the shards dissolve into the bloodstream. From there, the poison is slow moving and, as it begins to harden and literally turn to crystal each and every cell in the opponent's body. When the poison has spread fully throughout the body, the victim will be have become a crystalline statue. This poison moves faster when the victim feels panic, which is nearly inevitable when they realize what is happening to their body. Gallery Isshou_Kimono.jpg|Isshō's favorite Kimono Isshou_manga_full_appearance.jpg|Isshou's appearance in the manga Isshou_dresses_up_as_Yuzuru.jpg|Isshou uses Yuzuru's form to dress up Trivia *Isshou is my first and only character who can be classified as a "trap" *His Zanpakuto's name, Shinkon mean's Heart and Soul a reference the the Gold and Silver remakes of Pokémon, HeartGold and SoulSilver. Category:LGBT Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Married Characters